


Amends

by Elemental1025



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And now Tony knows that too, Because he read Bucky's Journals, I mark this Steve/Bucky because that's canon in my world, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony has finally had time to process
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental1025/pseuds/Elemental1025
Summary: Steve gets a mysterious delivery.





	Amends

“Captain Rogers?”

Steve paused mid punch, the exercise bag swigging slightly on its hook, but he didn’t turn around, “It’s just Steve now, Yuhli”

“Of course,” but Steve could tell by the tone of the young man’s reply that he’d still be Captain Rogers the next time too, “I apologize for intruding, but you have a delivery.”

Steve turned around at that and frowned.  Very, _very_ few people knew he was still here, but Yuhli seemed to anticipate his concern and continued before Steve could ask, “We’ve checked the boxes, there are no explosives or biologicals, or tracking devices.  There does not appear to be anything dangerous included, but we have still placed them in a secure location to await your examination.  If you will follow me?”

Steve was already moving, falling into step beside the tall Wakandan and setting a brisk pace.

Yuhli, with Steve close on his heels, opened the door to the storage area to find one of Shuri’s assistants, Steve thought her name was Sophia, already there ahead of them, a crow bar slung casually over her shoulder.  The ‘delivery’ was actually more crates than boxes.  All shapes and sizes, with some looking like they held mechanical equipment.  He opened one of the boxes, while Sophia went to work on a nearby crate.  What he found was a messy stack of files, and documents.  A bound notebook, red with a black star on the cover, sat on top and caught his eye because it seemed familiar.  The style reminded him of the red star from Bucky’s mechanical arm.  He turned back to Yuhli, “Was there any indication of where all this came from?” 

“There was no address or identifying paperwork other than what you have there,"  Yuhli said, as he handed Steve a sealed envelope with his name on it.  "It just appeared at one of our delivery depots, but we alerted the Dora Milaje and they cleared us to bring the shipment here for processing and to notify you.“   

Steve’s gut tightened briefly as he recognized the flamboyant scrawl of his name on the envelope.  It was Tony’s handwriting.  His fingers didn’t tremble as he opened it, but only from years of hard won discipline.  Scanning the first few lines quickly, he took a deep breath and relaxed his grip on the paper.  Then he went back to the beginning, to read more slowly. 

 

_Hey Cap,_

_You know, I don’t think I’ve ever called you Steve.  My father idolized you, as I may have told you a few… 1000 times or so, so maybe that’s partly why.  But even after I got to know you better, I still never could get past ‘the image’, or maybe I just didn’t want to because that would have made Dad right.  I know you already know all this, but I just wanted to say I’m sorry for that._

_After I got back from… you know, Pepper gave me one of those pamphlets from the museum.  About Barnes.  About who he was before.  And about who you both were together.  It’s still hard, but… maybe I’m starting to get the difference between that guy and Hydra’s “soldat”._

_So, I figured out maybe the best way to get justice for my mom was to somehow make sure no one could ever use that weapon again.  But, maybe Barnes, if there is anything of him left in there, shouldn’t have to pay that same price.  And maybe, it would be an even better ‘fuck you’ to Hydra, to turn their own weapon against them.  I don’t know, but I guess I’d like to see if I can help make that happen._

_So you’re going to get a delivery.  Don’t worry, I have no idea where it’s going, I let Romanoff take care of that.  It’s stuff… from the bunker, files and shit.  Those goons documented EVERYTHING.  One word of caution, though.  Don’t read any of that without a barf bucket handy.  Notice I didn’t tell you not to read it, because I know how that would go, but just… be gentle with yourself when you do.  I hope you can help your friend._

_I did notice a couple of things… maybe wherever you are, there’s someone smart that can make sense of the mechanics.  Because it is mechanical.  They put actual, physical receptors in his brain, they went in through his eye socket… see what I mean?  Don’t read that part.  But that’s how the chair worked, and the memory wipes and the programing.  It’s kind of how the arm works too, which is hella cool, but so not the point here.  Anyway, maybe if someone with really good tools and a delicate touch can remove or disrupt the mechanicals, maybe that might break the link to the triggers Sam was babbling on about… I mean I’m just spit balling here, but maybe it’s worth a try._

_But I hope whatever happens, Steve, you can find some peace.  I think we‘re all in need of a break, but maybe you deserve it most of all._

_Tony_

_Ps There’s a little something in there for Barnes too. Sharon was able to collect all his personal effects from his arrest.  No one paid much attention to that stuff once he escaped, including the stuff from that apartment of his, so I don’t think anyone else has read any of those notebooks.  Make sure he knows that, I think it will be important to him._

 

An excited squeal drew Steve’s attention, just as he finished reading the last line of Tony’s letter.  Sophia eagerly dug through a mountain of packing straw to get her hands on something long and metallic.  As she freed it from the crate, Steve’s heart clenched as he realized just what Tony had given them. 

“Shuri will be very excited to see this!“


End file.
